


For The Record

by anonymousComrade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousComrade/pseuds/anonymousComrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's account of what went down on the roof in the Veil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Record

**Author's Note:**

> "aC, what are you doing?"  
> Writing response fic.  
> "Why are you writing response fic at four in the morning?"  
> Because I've lost control of my life.

For the record, sloppy makeouts were the last fucking thing on my mind as I climbed those stairs.

I mean, look at this piece of shit card. This shit is so obviously fake, I mean goddamn, _look_ at it. The nooksucker barely tried to copy her quirk, didn't even write it in her color, and I'm supposed to believe Terezi wrote this? Nice try, Gamzee, but you're not fooling anyone.

But I still went to the roof like the card said, and do you know why? Because Karkat motherfucking Vantas was sick of this shit. I was so fucking tired of running and being afraid and useless, and I think I decided that when Sollux and I passed by Gamzee's fucking... I don't know _what_ the hell that was supposed to be, but five severed heads fucking staring at me like that, the heads of people I called my _friends_ once, I think that was what did it.

That was where I found the card, by the way. Feferi's goggles, too. I told Sollux PUT THESE ON, I DON'T WANT SHIT GETTING INTO YOUR EMPTY EYE SOCKETS AND GETTING FILTHY AND GROSS. I think he knew they were hers, but I didn't have the heart to tell him his matesprit's head was just sitting there on the table.

That was also where we found Kanaya. Alive. That clown keeps going on and on about his miracles, and that was definitely one. Finding her might have been a factor in deciding to go to the roof, too, I gotta admit. If Gamzee's waiting up there, I feel a lot fucking better having a goddamn rainbow drinker on my side. Two-on-one, I like those odds.

Yeah, I said two-on-one, let's not kid ourselves, Sollux's blind ass isn't gonna be much use in a fight. Sorry, bro.

By the way, don't listen to a goddamn word he says about how we met up with Kanaya. I didn't fucking cry, I just had something in my eye, and anyone who says different is a damned liar.

But I'm getting off track.

I showed Kanaya the card and she told me The Possibility Exists That Gamzee Has Captured Terezi Or Is Otherwise Using Her To Lure You To The Roof. Well no fucking shit, Count Trollcula, but it still sent shivers down my spine. I told her I was going on ahead, she and Sollux can catch up.

Yes, I was worried about Terezi, okay? I'm the fucking leader, remember? A leader can be worried about his teammates, that's a thing that can happen. No need to made a federal grubfucking case over it.

I don't know what I was expecting when I finally reached the top level. Well, I guess I was expecting the worst, really, the fucker had taunted me from her Trollian account, remember? I tried to prepare for the very real possibility that I'd come up here and find her corpse, but who am I kidding, there's no preparing for something like that, really.

That doesn't mean I was really prepared for what I found, though. I didn't expect to find her alive, definitely didn't expect to find her standing over _Vriska_ of all people, but somehow, she had taken on a god and _won_.

I barely cared about that at the time, though.

I approached her slowly, carefully. She turned around to face me and I froze in my tracks and stood there, still holding the stupid card and staring like a wriggler. Ten million thoughts sizzled all at once in my thinkpan, just buzzing around and driving me nuts because I couldn't lower my jaw to speak, and in any case my throat had seized up so hard that talking was impossible anyway.

Terezi had this look on her face, I've only seen it a couple times but it scares the living _fuck_ out of me because it means something is _very_ wrong. Well, of course something is wrong. They may have hated each other in the end, but it wasn't really that long ago that Terezi still called Vriska her sister, and Terezi had just stabbed her in the back. Fuck, she was still holding the blade, blue still dripping from it. It wasn't until later that I found out the real reason why she did it and understood why she was shaking so badly.

K4R...K4T... she managed to speak, almost in a whisper. Did she think I was in shock from seeing the corpse? Did she wonder if I thought she too had gone insane? Did she think I hated her now for slaying one of our teammates? I couldn't let her go on thinking that. In one brilliant moment of clarity, I knew exactly what I had to do. I threw the card aside and I ran, I fucking _ran_ to her. She buried her face in my shoulder and started crying.

I _hate_ the sound of Terezi crying. Terezi is not the kind of person who cries when bad things happen. If she's in tears, it's because she literally has no other way to deal with whatever just happened. I've known her too long to think otherwise. She was in a really bad way about this and I wanted to say something, to say anything that would help her. But there was only one thing going through my mind.  I'M... I'M *SO* GLAD YOU'RE OKAY. It took me a moment to realize I'd spoken it, and not just thought it. She looked up at me -- well, I guess "looked" is the wrong word but you get the idea -- and opened her mouth to speak but I had other ideas.

What happened next is none of your goddamned business.

**Author's Note:**

> So I told myself I was going to stop writing response fic. That sure lasted a while!
> 
> The first sentence of this just sort of formed in my head tonight, and the rest flowed from it. Writing Karkat in first person is kind of fun! But I am perpetually worried about whether or not I'm doing it right.
> 
> Okay I promise after this, I'm concentrating on that ancestor series I'm _supposed_ to be writing.


End file.
